The Legend of Zelda: Dawn of Destiny
by Matti2894
Summary: When an evil thought long dead has returned from the shadows, an unexpected herione will embark on a thrilling adventure to save the land of Hyrule. AU, Modern Hyrule. Rated T for mild themes. (DISCONTINUED AS OF MAY 2013)


**Author's Note:** Well hi there! This is my very first fanfic! I'm not that experienced with this stuff yet, so please excuse the first few chapters if anything seems too convoluted to you. I'm making sure to be as good of a writer as possible, and the only way I can do that is to improve, so constructive criticism is welcome. This fic is a bit out of the norm for a typical Zelda fic, but I'll try to stay as true to the series as possible. Promise! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are owned by Nintendo, except for OCs which are owned by me.

* * *

><p><em>"Your call is coming<br>__I'm dreaming away  
><em>_For what lies hidden  
><em>_It needs to be found  
><em>_Sounds of freedom make me wanna try"_

- Sounds of Freedom by Within Temptation

* * *

><p>The brisk winds of this Saturday evening gave me a sense of warning as I sat on the soft ground atop my private place. Well, it's not very private. Only a few people know about this spot, including my older and younger sisters. It was on a ledge of a cliff overlooking a immense part of the kingdom. It was also the worst place to be right now, because it was easy to become cold on such a high peek. Especially in weather this cool and humid. The weather has been on and off over the last week, today being a somewhat better day than others. There is supposed to be a thunderstorm later though. I hate thunder.<p>

A slight breeze swept by me, causing me to involuntarily shiver. I hugged myself just to feel the warmth of body heat, but that didn't help much. I picked up the brown book sitting on my lap, opened it, and skimmed through the pages again. The text was written in Ancient Hylian, a language I didn't know too well. I could understand some of it, but a lot of the letters and words were foreign to me, leaving me in a haze for the most part. The handwriting looked very sophisticated though.

It bothered me to know what was in that book. I had found it in the Royal Archives this morning, lying dead center around some other books on a high shelf. There was golden writing on the cover, plus the insignia of our country: a Triforce with wings and a tail that resembled a bird. One of the words in the golden text was in New Hylian - a more modern form of Ancient Hylian - which I could translate fairly well: Zelda.

My name.

I could tell this was from one of my ancestors, probably from a few hundred years ago. Then again, it could be my grandmother's, considering we share the same name. In our royal bloodline, it's a tradition to name all the first-born females Zelda, but for the last two generations in my family that wasn't the case. My father is an only child, so obiviously he had no siblings. And although my name is Zelda, I'm not the first-born female in my generation. My older sister was born 13 years before me; her name is Chloetta, or Chloe for short.

There was just so much I wanted to know. Correction, so much I _needed_ to know. In my somewhat strict upbringing, my parents had failed to mention a substantial amount of information regarding my ancestry. Granted, I did know quite a lot about the creation of Hyrule, the Imprisoning War, hell even the Twilight Crisis, but my reasons for the desire to have a vast knowledge of my country's history were whole heartedly justified. I was a princess, first in line to become queen once I became of age. It couldn't hurt my parents _that_ much if they told me more stories from the past, right?

The sound of footsteps emerged, and brought me out of my thoughts. I secretly prayed the footsteps didn't belong to Impa, my attendant; or worse, my parents. Maybe it was Midna, Princess of the Twilight Realm and my best friend in the entire world; or even Chloe, although I think she went out with her boyfriend. I wouldn't be surprised. She rarely spends time with any of my family.

"Zelda..." I heard a voice from behind me whisper. That made me realize how young and innocent this familiar voice sounded. I turned around to see a short light -blonde haired girl with azure eyes. My sister Aryll stood in front of a couple of bushes that I assumed she snuck through to get here. I gave her a bright smile. She meant so much to me. I was extremely attached to her, like a child getting a new toy. She was the essence of everything pure and innocent in this world of cruel reality. To expose her to such a world would be a crime against nature.

But that happy, care-free girl I knew wasn't in sight. Instead, I saw a girl who was scared for some irrational reason. I took notice to this by giving her a look of concern.

"What's the matter Airy?" I asked, using my nickname for her.

She crossed her legs and looked down to the ground. "I don't know how to explain it," she said, her voice shaking with fear. It's always like her to have trouble speaking whenever she is frightened.

"Try your best," I said, giving her some reassurance.

She stuttered a little bit with her words, "M-Mom and D-D-Dad... they've sent guards to look for you. The-they think you're missing."

...

I was running through the woods, clutching the diary of my ancestor in my right hand. Breath intake became shallow as my feet picked up speed. All I could remember seeing were the various gargantuan trees that flew by me in seconds, until I reached the humungous castle of the kingdom of Hyrule.

_Welcome home, Princess._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, that's the prologue. There really wasn't that much information as to whats going on, and why Zelda is alone and out of the castle. All will be explained in due time, but I need to clear things up before anyone gets confused. This story is AU; therefore, it is not taking place before, in, or after any Zelda game. This is a MODERN Hyrule, meaning modern slang will be used, as well as technology that is more advanced than anything from the games. Pop culture references will also be used, but I'll try to limit them as much as possible. And I know half of you are thinking: isn't Aryll the name of Link's sister from Wind Waker? Why is she Zelda's sister? Well, when I was thinking of names for Zelda's little sister, Aryll was the first name that popped into my head. She has no relation to the Aryll from Wind Waker. And you may also be thinking, where the HELL is Link? As I said in the summary on my profile, this story revolves around Zelda becoming the hero. Whether Link will make an appearance in this story or not remains a mystery (to you guys only, HA!). I'll leave you to figure that out on your own.

So until then, R&R and I'll see you all in chapter one. BYE!


End file.
